This invention relates to a container for sterilizing medical instruments.
Sterilization containers are used for sterilizing, storing, and transporting medical instruments. Sterilization containers generally are elongated containers having bottom and side walls providing an open cavity which is closed by a removable lid during sterilization. Prior art sterilization container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,676 (Brooks). The sterilization tray disclosed in Brooks provides a single layer, relatively shallow container which stores medical instruments on a single level. It is, however, desirable to package different types of medical instruments in different containers. To facilitate handling, it is desirable that customized assortments of medical instruments be made available, which are prepackaged and then assembled in a modular arrangement for use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the greatest possible flexibility in providing instrument containment so that the necessary instruments may be combined in separate trays and transported as a unit for use.